Memories Within The Heart
by Kizzrockz
Summary: When Bella's Mom and dad fall apart Bella has to leave to go live with her mom. What is she leaving behind? What will happen if she ever comes back? Werewolves and vampires. Whats this all about? The Story starts from Bella's childhood.
1. Chapter 1 Memories of Grandma Dwyer

Memories of Grandma Dwyer

I am three years old and sitting in the little wooden rocking chair grandma Dwyer gave to me before she died. I've always loved this rocking chair because of all the memories it holds from when she had gave it to me. She smiled at me and said "Come into my room dear I have a surprise for you that I think you're going to love". She opened the door and led me into the room to show me the little wooden rocking chair with a red bow on it sitting in the corner of her room. She led me closer to the chair and I went to go sit in it. "My grandma gave me this chair when I was only about your age, now I'm going to pass it on to you" she said. I smiled happily then got up to give my grandma a hug.

Oh how I miss grandma Dwyer, how she would rock me to sleep when I was small in her big rocking chair in the living room next to the fireplace. I remember her little grey and white cat named Slippers. Slippers was the most lovable cat I ever knew and loved to play with me as grandma would read me stories. I would stay at grandma's house all the time. She would always bake cookies for me. The best cookies in the world, Chocolate chip.

It just seems like two years of knowing grandma wasn't enough time with her. Momma says she went to a better place now. Daddy never knew her much but he just said the same thing. Grandma died when I was two years old. She died from a heart attack and old age the doctors told me and my mom. Momma takes me to go visit grandma's grave every year on July 24; grandma's birthday. I'll never forget grandma as she will always be in my heart forever.

**Author's Note: This is my new story called Memories Within The Heart. I hope you enjoy it. Because i'm on Thanksgiving Break from school I should be able to get a few more chapters posted this weekend. Please don't forget to review to let me know how i'm doing thanks. (: Look up Memories Within The Heart by kizzrockz on Facebook to join the group for updates on the story or follow me on twitter kizzr_fanfict**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories With Dad and Jacob

Memories of Fishing with My Dad and Hanging With Jacob

My dad and I always had so much fun together. We would always go on fishing trips with Uncle Billy and Jacob. Uncle Billy really isn't my uncle but I call him that out of respect. Billy was my dad's best friend and Jacob was his son.

I remember I'm sitting in the wet dirt playing in a puddle of mud with Jacob making mud pies as dad and Uncle Billy are fishing. "Son I've caught a fish come and help me" said Uncle Billy to Jacob. Jacob got up and walked over to his dad to help him with his fish. Uncle Billy had once been in a car accident and because of it he isn't able to walk so he has to use a wheel chair. A part of me feels sorry for him. I mean no man should have to be sitting in a wheel chair. He should be able to walk around and be free. As Jacob helps him with the fish I look over to see my dad starting to reel in one. Jacob and I never really fished. Jacob likes to but he'd rather hang out with me instead.

My dad reeled in his fish and he called over to Uncle Billy. "Look what I just caught, I bet this could way a ton" he said jokingly. I continued to play in the puddle as a wet splash out of the bucket beside me splashed. "Ah a fish!" I yelled as I ran to get away while tripping over the bucket. "It's going to get me" I said as mud covered my face. "This isn't funny" I said as I looked up to see Jacob, my dad, and Uncle Billy laughing at me.

"Well the look on your face is" Jacob said laughing hysterically. "Help me up!" I screamed as Jacob took my hand and started running with me half way towards the creek as I dragged along. "Don't go too far" My dad yelled toward us. "Go up in the stream and try to get some off that mud off you too." As we got to the creek I pushed Jacob in the water, him falling on his face, me falling with him. "Hey that wasn't nice" said Jacob as he swam over to me , while I was splashing around in the water trying to get all the mud off. Jacob splashed a whole bunch of water in my face. "Ah!" I said laughing. He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

Those were fun days I thought to myself. Days that I would never forget I thought as I sat at the edge of my bed.

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review. (: Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Saying Goodbye Too Dad

Saying Goodbye Too Dad

Mom and dad haven't been getting along lately. Momma is starting to feel more independent so she says, but I'm hoping she can pull through. I like it here there's daddy and Jacob. I could never leave Jacob. All the great time that Jacob and I have had together. I'd never want to let any of that go by the risk of leaving.

Momma slowly walks into my room as I'm reading the kiddy version of Romeo and Juliet. Oh how I love Romeo, he's just like prince Charming. He's handsome and he so sweet. I can tell that he loves Juliet very much. "Sweetheart" Momma says. "We are moving to Phoenix, Arizona tomorrow. We need to pack your things now. We are going to be going to stay with my mom your grandma. You haven't seen her in a while. It will be a good chance for you to catch up on knowing each other." "Momma I don't want to move. I want to stay in Forks with dad and Jacob. I can't leave Jacob."

"Jacob will be ok. The sooner you pack the sooner and more time you have to say goodbye." A tear fell from my eye and momma whipped it away. Momma went to my closet and grabbed are vacation suit case and put it on my bed. I don't want to go I thought to myself. I miss Jacob already and I'm not even gone yet.

As I pack my clothes momma walks back to her and daddy's room and daddy walks into mine. "Daddy, I don't want to go" I said as tears filled my eyes. Daddy wraps his arms around me and sighs. "I know but maybe it's for the best" he says as he lets go of me, tears forming in his own eyes. He walks out the room and heads down the stairs. "Dad" I say as I being to walk down the stairs. That's when I see my best friend Jacob Black standing at the bottom of the stairs.

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review (:**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbyes To Jacob

Goodbyes to Jacob

As I ran down the stairs to see two year old Jacob he catches me from falling. "Jacob" I yelped. "Bells I'm going to miss you so much." We skipped over to the couch and sat on it.

"Bella you need to finish packing" my mom called from the stairs. I got off the couch and Jacob followed me to my room. "Want me to help?" He asked with a half of smile. "Sure" I said with a smile that wasn't too bright. "Don't worry. I'll come and visit sometime" I said. We hugged one more time and got to work. Jacob put all the stuffed animals in the box and I saw him take a bag from in his jacket and stick it in my suitcase. "Open it when you get to your new home." I looked over at him and nodded, we had everything packed after two hours. All that was left was an empty bed, dresser, closet and the little rocking chair grandma Dwyer had gave me sitting in the corner of my room.

"Jacob, where did my dad go?" I asked in question. "He went to Billy's, he won't be back tonight." Oh well I guess I'll see him in the morning I thought to myself. My mom came in the room, took all the bags and boxes, then went to put them in the trunk of the car. Jacob and I walked outside giving each other another hug. Then that's when I saw Jacob's dad in the truck with another guy driving.

"Bella come on we are leaving now" my mom said. "Momma you said we weren't leaving till tomorrow." "The faster we get there the more time we will have to unpack" she said using that as an excuse for us to leave sooner. "I'm really going to miss you" he said. Jacob let go of me tears falling from his eyes and walked over to his dad Chevy truck and got in. Billy and Jacob waved at me and I waved back as they drove away.

Mom put me in the backseat of the car, put on my seatbelt and then the next thing I knew the car was speeding away. Tears continued to roll down my eyes more and more as I thought of the fact that I was being forced to leave Jacob and my dad behind. Yes dad would be sad for a few days about us leaving but of course he would have no other choice but to wake up in the morning, eat his breakfast and go to his job at the police station. On the other hand Jacob, I knew that it would take him a little more time to get over. I feel like I have known him all my life even though it's only been two or three years. We practically did everything together. We were and always will be the best of friends. I knew that this would be hard on him so I knew when I got to my new home I would read the surprise in my suitcase from Jacob and just fall asleep thinking about him at night.

**Author's Note: Review please and let me know how i'm doing. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5 Our Last Goodbyes

Our Last Goodbyes (Jacob's Point of View)

"Dad" I said from the middle seat. "Yes son." "I miss Bella why did she leave me? I thought she cared about me. When we were small making mud pies she promised me we would always be the best of friends that she would never leave."

Flashback:

It's a nice sunny day and we were sitting in the mud making mud pies. Something we would always do when my dad and her dad went on fishing trips. We sat there playing in the mud and she said 'Jacob.' "Yes" I said answering to her sweet little voice. "I promise that no matter what happens we will always be the best of friends and I will never leave your side." She got up giving me a hug wrapping her hands around me getting mud all over my white shirt. I just smiled and laughed not even caring at that moment.

End of Flashback.

"Son it wasn't her choice to make" he said not knowing how to explain this. "But she left me anyway. She didn't want to stay. It feels like she broke her promise to me." "Of course she wanted to stay but her mom told her they should move…and… Listen son she is probably just as sad as you are but don't worry you will see her again." "But when?" I asked. "I don't know but we will find a way."

I sat back in the seat thinking about what she had said. "Don't worry. She will come and visit" he said and then I dozed off to sleep.

(Bella's Point of View)

"Mom can't we go back now. I miss Jacob. Did you even see the tears in his eyes as he got into Uncle Billy's truck? Momma I don't want to go!" I screamed. "Don't worry you'll love it there. It's warm from the sun. There's a beach and you can start ballet lessons. This is practically where I grew up. It will be great" she said with a happy face. "But no Jacob" I sighed. "Oh come one you'll make lots of new friends when you start school and at the day care center too." "But you never took me to a day care center before. You always took me to Uncle Billy's" I said as we arrived at the airport. "I know honey, but you can't go to Uncle Billy's anymore but like I said it will be great."


	6. Chapter 6 A Plane Ride Without You

A Plane Ride without You

I'm sitting on a plane next to my mom wishing I didn't have to say goodbye to Jacob. I remember the little bag that Jacob had stuck in my suitcase. He had told me to open it when I got to where I was going. I sighed thinking about what it could be. Today just felt like such a depressing day for me. One minute I was at home with my mom and dad. Then the next day I was off on a fishing trip with my dad, Jacob and Uncle Billy.

Things would be different if we were going for like two weeks or maybe even spending the summer there with my mom's mom, my grandma who I don't think I ever met. Yea I would still miss my dad and Jacob but at least I would know that we were coming back. I just kept thinking through my mind why did we have to move here though? Couldn't mom just have found a house in Forks? Or did she not have the money? When would I get to come back and see my dad and Jacob again? I didn't know but I wondered.

Sitting on this plane felt like forever. From what my mom had just told it was going to take a few hours. "Mom, when will we get there?" I asked. "Sometime tomorrow" she said. "The plane will drop us off in Los Angeles. We will stay the night at a hotel. Then catch the bus trip tomorrow. I didn't think we would want to stay on a plane for all these hours. I looked away thinking to myself if only I was old enough I'd be catching a long hour plane trip back to Forks to be with Jacob and my dad.

The waitress on the plane came to our seats and asked us if we would like something to drink or eat. I told my mom no but she got me a juice anyway and some fruit snacks. The waitress placed the items in my hands and I just said thanks and looked away not wanting to eat or drink at the moment. A few hours had passed and I finally decided I should take a drink of my juice and eat a few fruit snacks. It reminded me of being at Jacob's house. Billy would throw the fruit snacks on the floor and we would sit and eat then while watching SpongeBob together. I really did miss that.

About five minutes later a woman came on an intercom and told everyone to get ready for landing. I guess what we would be landing in Los Angeles where ever that was. Then it was said. All passengers get ready. First plane stop for Los Angeles. Please get ready to exit the plain. Momma got up as soon as the plane landed and they signaled that it was ok to exit, took my hand and leaded me off the plane with all of our stuff. All we had was about to suitcases. Momma said she had told daddy to have a moving truck ship the rest of our stuff to the new address tomorrow. The we could unpack as soon as it got there.

We exited the plane and a taxi took us to the nearest hotel. I'd never been to a hotel before and I had no idea what a hotel was. All I knew was that it was a little room with a bed and me and my mom would be staying here tonight. My mom paid some guy behind a glass window some money and in exchange he gave her a key. We walked around the side of the building to find some room door that said 106 on the front. Momma put the key in the door, took all our stuff sat it in the room and I went to sit on the bed. It just felt so weird to me. The only bed I'd ever sat in was my bed, Jacob's bed and momma and daddy's bed. It felt so strange to me. Even though my mom was here with me I still felt so home sick.

It was late at night because when the taxi had arrived it was already dark outside. Momma went into the suitcase found my pajamas and I went to go put them on. I hopped into the empty twin bed in the corner of the room. Took my baby blanket wrapped myself inside of it and fell gently to sleep dreaming of my Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7 On Our Way To Grandma Swan's

On Our Way to Grandma Swan's

I wake up here in this new place when I wish I could be home. I turn over and start to think in my head. If only my Grandma Dwyer was still alive. Maybe she would have convinced my mom to let us stay with my dad so she could work things out or find another home back in Forks. Where my mom and I were headed now was to Grandma Swan's house. Grandma Swan used to live in Forks where she was brought up but after my dad got old enough to live on his own she moved here for the beach was what I was told. The weird thing was that we were going to live with my dad's mom. I'd never really met her. If I did I was probably too small to remember. The crazy thing was that I was only three years old and my mom told me that I had the mind of a smart six year old. I knew thing that most people would probably think I was too young to understand but I wasn't but yet then there was something's I just didn't understand. Like why mommy couldn't work things out with my daddy.

I decided to turn over so that my mom could see that I was awake. When I got up she had breakfast sitting on the end table for me. Eggs and a muffin. Yum. After both of us ate in silence, we got dressed put our clothes back in the suitcase and took the taxi to the bus station.

Sitting on this bus trip wasn't really fun. No better than a plane and yet still no Jacob. All I could do was think about what he could be possibly doing right now. Missing me, or crying. Well I knew momma didn't care. But all I knew was that I had a long bus ride ahead of me. It would be a nine hour ride from here to our new home. I felt like I was so far from home. I wanted to just break down and cry. I miss and need my Jacob.

Nine hours passed and the bus stops at the bus station in Arizona. Mom gets our stuff and we exit the bus. When we get outside there's a blue car parked by the parking lot with a little old lady standing next to the car. That must be grandma Swan I thought to myself. Momma takes my hand in hers and walks me over to the little blue car. Grandma pops open the truck so momma can't put all our stuff in and then momma shut it. I just stand there not knowing what to do or say. At this moment I felt as if I were standing in front of a stranger even though she was my own family.

"Hey Rene, Aw that must be your daughter Isabella. I haven't seen her since she was just a baby. She has grown so much and I'm so happy you are coming to live with me" she said while smiling at me then smiling at my mom. I looked at her weirdly and then looked away. "Yes she has grown a lot" said momma.

Grandma got in the car and momma opened the door for the backseat for me. I got in and she strapped me in with the seatbelt and then went to sit in the front. Before I knew it the car was driving away. Looking at Arizona was nothing like back at home. It was always sunny and its way to hot. I miss going to La Push with Jacob where he lives near the beach and feeling the cool breeze and windy waves. Grandma kept the windows down and all you could feel was the warm air and at the blink of an eye we were pulling up unto a big white house on the corner of the street.

"We're home" grandma said. And that's when I began to miss my real home even more.

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers...I really hope you like my story. Please don't forget to review if possible let me know how i'm doing. Thanks (:**


	8. Chapter 8 The Surprises

The Surprises

As soon as I got to grandma Swan's she took the key and opened the door. She told me to follow her upstairs and then I did. She led me to a little small room on the right side of the hallway that was just perfect for me. My room had already been set up. I'm guessing daddy had shipped all the stuff here already. There was already a bed and dresser here though. It just felt strange because I wasn't used to it. Momma bought my suitcases in and laid them on my bed then momma and grandma closed the door so I could have some alone time. The first thing I did when they left was search the suitcases to find which one had the little bag in it. I found the little red bag and opened it up inside was a card and something else. I opened to read the card as best I could. It read.

Hey Bells, I know your leaving town soon to go live with your dad's mom. I really wish you could find some way to stay. I'm really going to miss you. Playing in the sand at the beach and making mud pies at the fishing whole when we would fish with my dad and your dad. I know when you leave I'm going to be sad. I'm already crying thinking about this. By the way you know I'm not good with spelling so I had my daddy help me write this. Well I hope you have fun at your new house and promise me Bell's you will never forget about me. I love you.

Ps. There's a surprise in the bag I hope you like it Billy taught me how to carve stuff.

Signed Jacob Black your best friend.

I kept reading it over and over. Momma used to say I was a good reader for this age. Most people couldn't read at three but I could. I put the card under my pillow and reached in the bag to see what the surprise was. It was a wolf bracelet that had been carved out of wood. On the back it said Best Friends Forever. It was so beautiful I put the bracelet on and lay on the bed dreaming of my Jacob.

Valentine's Day.

Today is Valentine's Day and I'm just waking up. Momma comes in my room and says there's a surprise in the mailbox for me. Momma walks me down to the end of the driveway and opens it up then hands me two cards. One's a pink envelope that says for my little girl. It must be from daddy I said to myself. I open up the card.

Dear Bella,

It feels like forever since I've seen you. I hope that I get to see you very soon. I wish you a happy Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoyed the Christmas present I sent you. Love your daddy.

I smile at the thought of how my dad didn't forget about me. He misses me to. I really do miss my daddy I feels like forever even though it's only been like 6 months

Flashback of the First Christmas without Daddy and Jacob:

Today's Christmas. It's so different. I'm not used to having Christmas without my dad. My dad always Invited Uncle Billy and Jacob over for Christmas. They were like Family to us. They never really had much of a Christmas ever since Jacob's mom had died at the birth of Jacob. Well that's what Jacob was told. So we would all exchange gifts as a family every year. But this year would be different. There would be no Jacob, no dad and no Billy. This year it would be me, momma and Grandma Swan. It only made me wonder. I wonder how Jacob and my dad are doing. I know that Jacob would probably be okay because he has his dad but who does my dad have. He doesn't have me or my mom. He has no one. Well that's not exactly true. Maybe he still will invite Billy and Jacob over this year for Christmas. Maybe if momma lets me I can give them both a call later today.

Grandma Swan was already down stairs baking cookies. She asked me did I want to help. I got to sprinkle the sprinkles on top of the sugar cookies. I ate one. They were very good. Then momma woke up and came down stairs and we all opened presents. This year I thought that I would use what grandma Swan taught me. I told my mom that presents came from the heart and that I would make everyone a card. That included momma, grandma, daddy, Jacob and even Billy. I had made all my cards last week adding beads and decorations. Momma helped me send the cards out to daddy, Jacob and Billy and Then I went in my room to wrap hers and grandmas. When we opened presents Grandma and Momma said they loved there cards. We all had a pretty good time. Then I was just about to go upstairs when momma said there was a little box outside for me. Momma brought the box in and that's when I saw it. A box from dad. Dear Bella Thanks for the card. I wanted to wish you, your mom, and my mom a Merry Christmas. Here's a gift for you. He got me a charm bracelet with me and his picture in it. It was so beautiful. At the bottom was a little bag. I opened it to see that it was from Jacob. He had given me another wolf charm with my initials carved on the back to add to my bracelet that I still wore every day. I took it out the bag and added it to my bracelet then took all my stuff upstairs. That night momma gave me the phone and I called daddy. He told me that he loved and missed me and would give Jacob the number to call me when he wasn't busy I told him to tell him I said hi and he said he would.

End of Flashback.

Then I looked at the present from Jacob. It was a simple card in the shape of a red card heart said will you be my valentine's? I really miss you. I made him a card back and said yes with a smiley face I was so happy.

Its September now it's been like a year since I've seen anyone since we have moved. It's my birthday September 13. Once again dad and Jacob sent me a gift. I've just turned four. It's been one year and I really miss the Family. Hopefully I can go and see them soon. Momma gets me an ice cream cake and we have a party it's really fun. Daddy calls me to tell me that he loves me and tells me that Jacob says that he misses me a lot. I tell him to say the same back. If only I was really home.

**Author's Note: I really hope that you are enjoying my story. Its been two days and I have typed 8 chapters (: Please review so I know how I'm doing and continue to read. Share with friends. Thanks (:**


	9. Chapter 9 Growing Up Fast

Growing Up Fast

I'm sixteen now. I've been living here with my mom for over 14 years. Grandma Swan passed away when I was six. The cool thing was the stay here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I got to spend a lot of time with grandma Swan before I started school while my mom was at work. Grandma Swan taught me how to make cards and I got to send one back home to my dad on special holidays. But now my mom thinks that I'm old enough to start deciding some of the things that I want to do. I know exactly what I want to do when the summers over. I want to go live back with my dad. My mom has met a new boyfriend who she met a few months after my birthday when I turned four. Yea he's a little younger than her but they make a good couple. He makes her really happy and he's nice to me.

Well it's not really that I want to go and live with Charlie my dad but I miss my hometown. I want to know what it feels like to live there again. It's going to be August in a few days and school will be starting there in Forks. I go to tell my mom what I want to do. She says 'Are you sure?' I said 'Yes'. My mom helps me pack all my stuff. Over the summer we had went to the mall and we had both picked out different outfits for the seasons. Nothing to over the top though. My mom had insisted on the idea. We loaded all the stuff up and put it in the trunk of Phil's car. He drives me over to the airport with my mom. When we get there they announce that the plane will be ready to aboard in five minutes. My mom tells me that if I ever want to come home they will be their and that I can whenever I want. I tell her that I know but this is the right thing to do. I get my suitcase and my mom promises to have all my stuff shipped to Charlie's. I tell her that I will call her when I get there and she tells me to be safe. Phil waves to me from inside the car and my mom gives me a hug. A part of me wants to stay thinking that my mom needs me but she has Phil so she will be just fine. I go to enter the plane knowing this was the first being of the trip back to my hometown.

I had already called Charlie the day before to see if it was okay with him. He seemed very excited to know that I would be coming back to stay not just visit. I had visited him for two weeks to a month for the past few summers but this time I would be moving in. I get on the plane all alone ready to go. I strap on my seatbelt and the plane gets ready for takeoff.


	10. Chapter 10 Being Back In My Hometown

Being Back In My Hometown

The plane ride was really long but it gave me some time to think. I thought about all the stuff I had missed since I've been gone. I've missed Christmas with Charlie and lots of other things. I was finally old enough to understand why my mom left. She had left Charlie because things just weren't working out and there was no way for her to make them work. But just because my mom and dad couldn't get along didn't mean that I had to completely shut him out of my life. He still was my one and only dad.

The plane landed in Port Angeles near Forks and I took my suitcase and as soon as the lady led us to exit the plane I got off. I walked over to the parking lot near the airport to see Charlie's police cruiser. Some way and somehow I would have to find money to buy a car because there is no way that I'm going to be riding around in Charlie's police car everywhere I go. Charlie saw me and said 'hey Bella it's nice to finally see you again.' I smiled at him and he put my luggage in the back of the cruiser and I got in and he began to drive away. It was an awkward silence for most of the ride to my old home. "Well I see you hair has gotten pretty long since the last time that I saw you" he said. "Actually I cut it some over the summer" I said. "I guess it must grow pretty fast." "

"Well I have something to tell you. Do you remember Billy?" he asked. "Not really" I said. "We used to go fishing with him and his son Jacob when you were smaller. Anyways I bought his Chevy truck from him. I mean it's not brand new or anything but it will get you from place to place." "Thanks dad. You didn't have to I would have found some way to get the money to get a car." "No problem" he said and then I started to look back out the window. My memory of being home was kind of faint. I sort of remember this road me crying looking out the window not really wanting to leave home. I just can't remember why.

Charlie pulls the cruiser into the drive way and that when I see the red old Chevy trucked parked on the side of the road near the house. An old man is sitting in a wheel chair on the grass with a light skinned Native American looking boy standing next to him propped up against the truck. The cruiser comes to a stop and Charlie and we both get out and Charlie walks towards the old man.

"Hey Bella" says the old man. "It's nice to have you back home." "Bella that's Billy you should remember him from a long time ago" says Charlie. "Thanks" I tell Billy and turn to face him. The face looked so familiar as if I knew that face from as a kid but he looks so grown and much older than me though. "Hey Bell's I've really missed you I'm so glad you came home." But as I remembered his voice never changed. "Jacob?" I said in question. "Yes Bell's" he said as he gives me a tight hug. "I've missed you too" I say back. "It seems like forever since we were at the fishing hole with dad and Billy making mud pies." We let go of each other. "I remember that" I said while laughing. Charlie gave me the keys to go unlock the door. Jacob helped me bring my suitcases into the house and carry them upstairs.

"So that was Billy's old truck?" I asked. "Yea he's had it a while." I think back in my head starting to remember some of the old fun times that Jacob and I had together and the day my mom made me move. His dad came to get him with some other guy driving that exact same truck. Jacob was crying as he said goodbye. "He doesn't really need it anymore and Charlie said that you were coming home and that you would need a car so he sold it to my dad for barely anything." I just smiled at him. We both walked outside the truck and got in it. I got in on the driver's side putting in the car key. Jacob showed me how to use a stick shift something I wasn't used to. I had already got my license back in Arizona. I used to drive my mom's car to the store all the time. After I learned how to work the car we both got out and followed Charlie and Billy into the house. Charlie thought that Jacob and I could use some time to catch up with each other. He decided to order pizza and we sat around and watched the football game not like that really thrilled me anyway. It was fun just sitting on the couch next to Jacob catching up on the old times. I really missed it here and glad that I was here to stay.


	11. Chapter 11 Getting Ready For School

Getting Ready For School

After Jacob left Charlie told me that he had already got me registered into Forks High School. All I had to do was go to the front desk tomorrow to pick up my schedule. The bad thing was that Jacob didn't go to my school since he lived in La Push so I would know no one at school at all. I went upstairs to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. After rinsing out my mouth I went and put on my pajamas on. This would be my first night staying at my old home. Everything was the same except for the few changes resulting in a bigger bed and dresser. I noticed that Charlie had added a computer desk and a phone. I looked over in the corner to see the little rocking chair that grandma Dwyer gave me before she passed, still there. I walked to my suitcase took everything out and neatly folded it into the drawers of my dresser. Then I took the blankets, made my bed and laid there until I eventually fell asleep.

It's the next day and I woke early to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table all dressed in uniform eating eggs. Ewe they didn't look that great. My mom was never much of a cook and neither was Charlie. I would have to make an effort to go grocery shopping after school. I mentioned to Charlie that I would go to the store after school to buy a few things to cook. He showed me where the grocery money was in the drawer by sink. Since I am staying here I would now be in charge of cooking and grocery shopping. He said that was okay with and him then he said his goodbyes after putting his dishes into the sink and headed off to work. I realized that I had woke up an hour earlier before I was supposed to had woke up because school didn't start for another two hours. I looked in the fridge to try to find something to eat. Eggs, Milk, wow there was barely anything in here. I decided to go to the store early this morning. I knew that I would make it back before school started. I got in the truck after putting the grocery money into my purse and drove around until I found the nearest grocery store. Probably the only grocery store for all I knew.

I got out of my truck and walked towards the store grabbing a shopping cart on my way in. The store wasn't that big but it was big enough to buy the main food items you would use cook at home. I picked up some the things I would need to make breakfast. After school I would come back to do a bigger grocery shopping. I bought some bacon and croissants. Charlie had already had eggs at home so that would do. I grabbed the items put them in the cart and moved my way up to the cash register. The store was kind of empty so there was only like one person in front of me. I checked my watch to see that I had just enough time to go home, cook breakfast, and still make it in time for school.

When I got home I went into the kitchen and got to work. One thing was I was nowhere near my dad and mom when it came to cooking. I was actually a really good cook and it was something that I enjoyed doing. After breakfast I went upstairs to get my book bag. Then I went to start up the truck turning on the heat as it was still cold outside. As soon as the truck warmed up I headed towards the school.

When I got there only a few people were parked in the parking lot. I kind of felt a little out of place because of what I was driving but really it didn't matter anymore. I actually liked this truck and I wouldn't want to be driving anything fancy anyways. I parked the truck, got out, and took my book bag and started to walk towards the entrance which was said on the sign to be the main office. I walked inside to see that the office really wasn't that big. There was a counter and a desk behind it and next to the counter was a hallway looking like it leaded to some doors probably to the principal's office. I walked up to the counter and told the lady that I was Bella Swan. "Oh hi Bella I have been expecting you this morning." She started to hand me some paper work. I flipped through the pages of the paper. "Right there is the map" she said as she pointed to it on my paper. "I doubt you will need it with all the nice kids around here. Someone is bound to help you find your way. And there's you schedule have all your teachers sign your schedule and bring it back to me at the end of the day so I can make a copy to make sure you got to all your right classes." I nodded at her and walked back outside.

I sat in the truck for about fifteen minutes until everyone had started to arrive for school. I picked my book bag up from the passenger seat, and then grabbed my map and schedule. Today was going to be a long day I thought to myself. I hopefully it would be over before I knew it.


	12. Chapter 12 First Day of School

First Day of School

I walked over to the main building looking for room 206 Pre-Ap English. I walked around for a while and then started to look at my map of the school. As I was looking at the map I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair walking up to me. "Hey, I'm Mike you must be new here." "Yea" I said. "Do you happen to know where room 206 is? Pre-Ap English with Ms. Carvuton? " "Yea that's actually my first class. Follow me" he said with a smile on his face. I followed him into the school hallway and there was the class.

I entered the classroom and I saw Ms. Carvuton sitting at her desk. She got up to greet me at the door. "Hi you must be Isabella. Take a seat anywhere." "Bella" I corrected her and then went to take a seat next to Mike so I wouldn't feel so out of place. Most of the class period Mike and I talked and got to know a little more about each other. He learned that I used to live here when I was just a toddler and that after I moved this had been like one of the first times of my actual long time stays. I learned that he loved cake and enjoyed swimming at the beach. He had grown up here so there wasn't much to say. The rest of the class period was left listening to Ms. Carvuton introducing herself and talking about what we will learn in the class this year, her expectations and rules. The rest of the day went pretty well. I only had to go to seven classes. 1st Block: Pre-Ap English Ms. Carvuton room 206. 2nd Block: Geometry Mr. Varner room 208 3rd Block: French Ms. Simpson room 102 4th Block: Pre-Ap Biology Mr. Chandler room 119 5th Block: Gym Mr. Carrington room 234 6th Block: Advanced Art Ms. Coretta room 80 and 7th Block: Study Hall in the Library room 117.

Second block was pretty calm except for the fact that Mr. Varner decided that I should introduce myself to the class. Most of the students just said hi as I said my name and then I walked on over to the empty seat in the back of the class room. That's when I met a kid named Eric. We talked most of the class as Mr. Varner handed out our class rubrics. French class was pretty simple. Ms. Simpson didn't make me introduce myself and we just learned a little about the class. A girl named Jessica sat near me and we basically talked about our summer. School had already started but my first of day of school had started today. It was actually becoming to be a good first day for me. After French I headed to lunch. Throughout the day I had already made some new friends. Mike from English, Eric from Geometry and Jessica from French. I decided to sit by them at lunch. They were sitting next to two other girls and I had later found out there names where Lauren and Angela.

I looked around I was eating my pizza and that's when I saw them the, pale faces. Who were they? They didn't look like an ordinary person? More like someone you would see on the cover of a magazine. That's when I turned to Jessica to ask her who they were with such confusion.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while but I have been at school and very busy during the week trying to enjoy my weekends. I'd like to thank all my awesome readers keep it up ! Please don't forget to check out my profile page for more information on the story. For more information then that please look up on youtube my story ( My Story Memories Within The Heart by kizzrockz) Link will be posted on my profile page. Please review to let me know how i'm doing. Thanks (:**


End file.
